La dama de rojo
by KittyEvey
Summary: Así de simple fue su declaración, pero tras esa velada, tenía que creer que lo que decía era cierto y muy en serio. Maura no tenía experiencia para mentir, y me alegra que no la tenga para situaciones como esta. Es la segunda edición de esta historia, la primera me pareció que "le faltaba algo". Es clasificación M por relatar una relación romántica entre mujeres.


_**Disclaimer**_: _No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerretsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**_:_ En esta ocasión elegí una canción en inglés, clásica de los ochentas "The Lady in Red", de Chris de Burgh. Saliendo de lo acostumbrado en mis historias anteriores, esta es una historia larga, aunque sigue siendo de un solo capítulo._

_En esta historia me arriesgué a dar un contexto más amplio, y tomé prestados momentos del último capítulo de la segunda temporada, afortunadamente sin tintes dramáticos, dándoles un giro obvio para terminar en algo muy Rizzles._

**La dama de rojo**

_Desde la perspectiva de Jane Rizzoli_

Jo Friday necesita su caminata matutina, tomo su correa y abrocho bien mis tenis para no tropezar mientras hago un poco de ejercicio matutino junto con Jo. Salgo para encontrarme con la agradable sorpresa de que Maura está estacionando su coche junto al mío. La espero, y mientras baja, observo su figura, su rostro y sus ojos verde oliva que a esta hora de la mañana lucen brillantes.

- ¡Hola, Maur!

- ¡Hola, Jane!, ¡Buenos días, Jo Friday!

Se agacha para saludar a mi querida mascota, y aprovecho para darle un vistazo a su cuerpo bien torneado. Como siempre, vestida con las últimas tendencias en colores y en diseño, sin olvidar la comodidad para trabajar todo el día en el departamento de policía examinando cadáveres. Jo se deja consentir: permite la bese, le rasca su peluda panza y le dirige mimos. Veo que tiene una caja a su lado. De pronto ella me mira y observa algo detrás de mí. Sus ojos de alguna manera dejan de brillar.

- Oh, creo que tienes una visita matutina.

Me vuelvo y encuentro a Dean que trae un ramo de flores. Sonrío nerviosa, aunque no sé bien si por él o porque me encuentra con Maura en una situación tan cotidiana y al mismo tiempo, íntima. La verdad, de un tiempo acá no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy con Maura, estar con ella sola me hace pensar que podría animarme en cualquier momento para coquetear y decirle lo mucho que la quiero, no solamente como amiga, sino como mujer.

- Buenos días, Maura.

- Buenos días, Dean.

Se saludan cortesmente, siento la tensión crecer en el momento, no son sus personas favoritas en el cuerpo policiaco. Creo que ambos tienen celos porque sé que soy atractiva para ambos. Quisiera saber en realidad cuán atractiva le soy a Maura. Ella se agacha y toma la correa de Jo Friday para darme espacio con Dean.

- ¡Hola, Jane!

- Hola, Dean, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Me extiende el ramo de flores, sigo sonriendo desconcertada, aunque él lo debe interpretar como una sonrisa de agradable sorpresa.

- Venía a saludarte y a decirte que nos vemos en la noche para cenar.

- ¿Así nada más?

Le pregunto lo más amable que puedo. No me gusta que se impongan, así siempre lo han hecho en mi familia y me parece una manera sutil de coartar mi libertad de decisión.

- Claro, para esos son las flores, para que no tengas opciones y me digas que sí.

Me lo dice, según sus términos, de la manera más encantadora posible. ¡No puede ser! Estoy turbada, ¿dónde está Maura? Necesito que esté junto a mí para que me dé ideas de cómo contestarle. Pero no está.

- Entonces, te veo en la noche, ¿te parece a las seis?

- Sí.

Tartamudeo mientras observo todavía las flores, sin más, desaparece. Busco a Maura que está en un árbol cercano observando atentamente a Jo Friday.

- ¡Cielos! Dean me invitó a cenar.

Lo digo más como queja que como sorpresa, pretendiendo que Maura me dé una de sus soluciones maravillosas para no ir con Dean a cenar.

- ¡Perfecto!

- ¿Te parece?

Le pregunto desconcertada a Maura, que me observa con una sonrisa que me parece exagerada.

- Sí, te tengo el atuendo perfecto…

Agito mi cabeza y no alcanzo a articular palabra. Acerca la caja que traía cargando y la abre.

- …mira, lo compré para ti, te verás hermosa en esto. Hoy abren una exposición donde exhibirán un cuadro de mi madre en la galería Asbury, en South End. Puedes llevarlo a la cita con Dean, y cuando terminen de cenar, podrían ir y de ahí traerlo a pasar la noche contigo.

- ¡Maura!

Le digo exasperada, no me gusta que haga planes por mí. No me gusta pensar en Dean pegado a mi cuerpo. ¡Si supiera Maura que con quien sueño estar colmando de caricias es a ella!

- Es buena idea, ¿no?

Dejo caer mis brazos en señal de derrota. Me pregunto por qué no le digo en ese momento que estoy enamorada de ella. Y me contesto en silencio y con cierta tristeza: no se lo digo porque tengo miedo, miedo de su reacción. Decidí esperar que ella diera el primer paso, pero a veces es tan difícil.

- Por favor, póntelo para esta noche.

Me dice con sus ojos oliváceos mirándome con atención, como niña pequeña pidiendo un caramelo. Sigo sin comprender sus expresiones, hay algo que me oculta. Desearía que estuviera enamorada de mí como yo de ella. Me rindo y observo el vestido aún empacado. Es un rojo que en verdad me gusta.

- No te merezco Maura. Gracias.

La abrazo fuertemente, en verdad le agradezco todo lo que hace por mí. Percibo que da un trago de saliva antes de hablar. También percibo su olor fresco en la piel y en su cabello, algo dulzón. Mi cuerpo siente tibieza al rozar su cuerpo. Hay ocasiones en que busco cualquier motivo para colocarme a su lado o atrás de ella mientras examina algún cuerpo o alguna información en su computadora, así puedo disfrutar de su cercanía.

- Bueno, me adelanto a la oficina, me comprometí a empezar temprano para salir temprano y acompañar a mi madre a la exposición.

Sin darme mayor oportunidad a nada, veo como sube a su coche. Llamo a Jo Friday para dar, al menos, una vuelta por la cuadra y luego regresar al departamento.

El día transcurre sin eventos extraordinarios. Casi no ví a Maura, ambas estuvimos dedicadas a terminar todos los reportes pendientes de los casos resueltos en la semana. Me da la sensación de que, por alguna razón, Maura trató de evitarme, y lo consiguió. No me gusta hacer escritos, en especial días como hoy en que me la paso pensando en Maura, en su aspecto, en su rostro y en cada pequeño detalle de sus expresiones. Sin embargo, esos reportes son buena señal, porque significa que los asesinos irán tras las rejas.

Llego a casa y me siento miserable. Observo a Jo Friday y lo envidio por haber sido objeto de los mimos de Maura. Me miro al espejo y me regaño. Soy una mezquina, me sentí infeliz porque Maura solamente me habló a solas para recordarme ponerme el vestido que ella me regaló y que la pasara bien con Dean. ¡Quería verla más tiempo! Pasamos hoy tan poco tiempo juntas, sólo lo indispensable para firmas y corroborar alguna información de los reportes. A pesar que me puede parecer que me evadió, honestamente era lógico que estuviera apurada, quiere reconstruir su relación con su madre y esta era la ocasión perfecta: ir a cenar temprano y luego ir a la exposición de su cuadro en una galería. Sí, soy una mezquina, ella me regala un vestido y me desea buena suerte, y yo le quiero robar el tiempo que ella debe estar con su madre.

Me pongo el vestido que me regaló. En verdad me veo bien. Imagino que está junto a mí en el espejo aprobando la manera en que me lo pongo y me arreglo. Sonrío, pienso en cómo se sentirían sus manos pequeñas subiendo el cierre del vestido y alisándome la parte de la falda, empezando suavemente por la cintura. ¡Ok! Definitivamente deseo estar con Maura de una manera más que romántica. Suspiro y recuerdo dónde están unos zapatos negros que también me regaló y que harían juego perfecto con los pequeños adornos negros que tiene el vestido. Seguro Maura pensó en ello, ella siempre piensa en todo. Creo que mis mejillas ya me duelen por sonreír pensando en la médico forense.

Tocan a la puerta.

- Argh!

Gruño. Seguro es Dean. ¡Es tan injusto! ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar antes de que Maura me dijera que estaba invitada a la exposición? ¿Por qué no hablé de manera correcta y asertiva? Tengo que hacer algo al respecto, si no, seguiré metida en líos por ello y, más importante, me estaré negando momentos de estar con Maura si salgo con otras personas.

Abro la puerta con una sonrisa falsa.

- ¡Hola, Jane! Te ves hermosa con este vestido, gracias por halagarme así.

- ¡Hola, Dean!

Algo en mi estómago se enciende. ¡Esto está mal! Me molesta que me mire de arriba hacia abajo de esa manera. Me gustaría que la que estuviera en la puerta fuera Maura, y que ella me sonriera y me dijera que me veo bien.

- Traje una botella de vino y cena italiana, ¿dónde están los platos?

Lo observo pretendiendo ocultar mi enojo que va en aumento. Confieso que no es por Dean exclusivamente, es por toda la situación, que acepto, pudo haber sido evitada declinando la oferta ¡yo y mi boca que no articula palabras como Maura!

- ¡¿Qué? ¿No vamos a salir?

Le pregunto frustrada.

- No, vamos a quedarnos en casa, así que, si quieres ponerte cómoda, te espero.

Me doy una palmada mental, ¡este idiota! ¿Qué pretende? Sería más fácil haberme dicho que quería acostarse conmigo y ya. Me siento tan ofendida y también me siento mal, ¡no se merece siquiera que Maura se hubiera preocupado por verme bien para él! ¡Yo no debo estar con él! ¡El vestido me lo compró ella y lo debe de disfrutar ella!

Mi diálogo mental se interrumpe por el celular que toca la marcha fúnebre ¡es Maura! Casi con desesperación tomo el teléfono para contestar.

- ¿Maura?

- Sí, Jane…por favor…Jane…

- ¿Maura? ¿Maura? ¿¡Qué pasa, Maur!

- Mi mamá, yo…mi mamá se lastimó…un carro se echó encima de nosotras.

- ¡¿Estás bien, Maura?¡ ¿Dónde están?

- En el hospital de South End, íbamos a cenar cuando sucedió.

- Voy para allá Maura, ¡no te muevas, todo va a estar bien!, espérame ahí.

- Pero, Jane…

- No, Maur, ¡quédate ahí hasta que llegue!

Cuelgo el teléfono desesperada, apenas y recuerdo que Dean estaba en el departamento. Pienso rápidamente, tecleo el marcador rápido y hablo con Frankie para que averigüe sobre el accidente. Al mismo tiempo tomo la bolsa de la comida, el vino y los regreso a las manos de Dean. Corto la llamada con mi hermano, simultáneamente empujo a Dean hacia la puerta de salida.

- Gracias, Dean, por tu visita. Tengo que salir, surgió una emergencia.

- ¿Le sucedió algo a Maura?

Me pregunta con cierto interés, lo miro a los ojos con desconcierto y desprecio.

- Luego te platico.

Le contesto tomando las llaves de mi coche y mi bolso, no tenía ganas de darle explicación alguna. ¡Dios, estos tacones me impiden correr! Estando en el carro, manejo descalsa, es lo más práctico. Afortunadamente tengo una torreta portátil y una calcomanía que indica que soy policía de Boston, lo que me abre paso en situaciones de emergencia como esta. ¿Cómo estará Maura? ¡Al fin en el hospital! Pido indicaciones y me señalan dónde está la sala de emergencias. Con taconeo disparejo me apuro a buscarla.

Está ahí, sola, con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas ¡Dios mío! ¡Es tan vulnerable!

- ¡Maura!

Le digo con la voz un tanto estrangulada, me conmueve verla así. Alza la cabeza y me mira, medio sonríe y se lanza a mis brazos. La recibo con un cálido abrazo, respiro su cabello rubio rojizo que en este momento me cubre el rostro. Siento el temblor de su cuerpo en el mío, comienza a sollozar en mi hombro.

- Shhh, aquí estoy, Maur, aquí estoy.

Desahoga su nerviosismo por unos instantes, toda ella es un puño de emociones, aprieta mi cuerpo contra su cuerpo. Por un momento siento ternura, quiero protegerla de todo; al siguiente, mi cuerpo reacciona por su cercanía, ¡Dios! ¿Cuándo dejará mi cuerpo de traicionarme y no recordarme todo el amor que siento por ella? Cuando no eres pareja de la persona que amas y está tan cerca, es algo embarazoso sentir cómo tu corazón late más rápido y todas las terminaciones de tu sistema nervioso reaccionan.

Su cara se refugia en mi cuello y se va calmando, mis manos recorren su espalda y luego descansan en sus antebrazos. Ella afloja el abrazo. Su rostro está a centímetros del mío. Observo sus ojos, me está mirando atentamente, sé que algo está pensando. Cuando se separa un poco más, me mira de arriba a abajo. Me siento halagada, sé que mira mi atuendo, pero no me dice nada.

- ¿Cómo está Constance?

Le digo en voz bajita, siento que si hablo más fuerte puedo romper su actual fragilidad.

- ¡Oh, Jane!, bien, afortunadamente sólo se dislocó el tobillo y tiene raspones por la caída. Me dio tanto miedo verla tirada, perdió la conciencia por unos instantes…

Me contesta rápidamente, tal como lo hace cuando está nerviosa.

- ¿Ya la revisaron bien? ¿No le pasó nada en su cabeza?

Me contestó agitando vigorozamente la cabeza.

- Sí, no hay daños mayores, sólo fue la impresión y el dolor del tobillo fue tan intenso que hizo que se desmayara.

- ¿Cómo fue?

- Íbamos caminando por la acera, luego, atravesábamos la calle…veníamos platicando como si nada, repentinamente escuchamos rechinar de llantas, me gritó y me aventó. Alcancé a jalarla al estar cayendo, eso permitió que solamente el coche pasara encima de su tobillo. El auto se detuvo, pero repentinamente arrancó, dejándonos ahí abandonadas, sin pedir ayuda…

Volvió a llorar. La abracé fuertemente por la cintura y ella con naturalidad se refugió en mi pecho. Podría acostumbrarme a esto, me gusta. Me esforcé por quitarme los pensamientos románticos de la cabeza y me concentré en consolarla.

- Shh, shh, ya pasó, todo está bien, no pasó a mayores. Frankie y los demás ya están investigando quién fue el culpable.

Se limpió la nariz, respiró profundo y se separó de mí. Inmediatamente extrañé su calor.

- También Ángela ya está aquí, la está cuidando, salí de la sala porque no quería que mi madre me viera hecha un manojo de nervios.

- ¡¿Má, está aquí?

Me cayó de sorpresa que mi madre estuviera aquí, aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿qué tenía de raro? Quería a Maura como a una hija y se llevaba bien con Constance desde que le hicimos ver lo mucho que la amaba su hija.

- Sí, no te molestes con ella.

Me dice en tono conciliador.

- No, Maur, no me molesta, sólo me sorprende que ella haya llegado primero que yo.

Maura otra vez me observó con detenimiento, pareció recordar algo.

- ¡Oh, Jane!, lo siento tanto, ¡tu cita con Dean!

Me reí para no mortificarla. Ante la situación, eso era ridículo.

- ¿Cita? ¡Por Dios! Creo que el tipo quería acostarse conmigo y ya, ni siquiera quería que saliéramos de mi departamento.

- ¿El tipo? Jane, ¿dónde están tus modales? tiene un nombre…

Me llama la atención por ser tan despectiva, lo hacía con frecuencia. La miré por un instante y giré los ojos en señal de enfado. Sus ojos brillaron. Se detuvo en sus palabras, interrumpiéndose.

- ¿No te gusta Dean?

Me pregunta con un tanto de asombro y curiosidad.

- No, no me gusta, se ha convertido en un hombre bastante desagradable.

- Pero … te gustaba.

- Tiempo pasado y la verdad, no sé qué tan pasado. ¿En verdad me gustaba?

Le pregunto con tono descuidado. Maura sonríe, aunque no sé exactamente por qué. Yo reflejo su sonrisa, me gusta ver que está más tranquila. Continúo mirándola.

- Además, mi corazón prefiere estar contigo que con cualquiera, Maura, y más en situaciones como esta.

La tomo de la mano y la rodeo con mi brazo por los hombros para enfatizar mi afirmación. Acerca su cabeza a mi hombro y a la altura que estoy, puedo besarle la frente sin trabajo alguno. Se ruboriza un poco, lo mismo que yo al cobrar conciencia de lo que acabo de decir.

- Vamos, quiero ver a Constance.

Sin soltar mi mano y todavía recargada en mi hombro, me guió a la cortina donde estaba su madre. Cuando llegamos, má le daba un vaso de agua y comentaban sobre los servicios de los médicos. Se veía bien.

- Miren nada más, ¡má!, deja de molestar a Constance.

- ¡Jane! No digas eso, ha sido de gran ayuda.

Me reprende Maura con un golpe en el reímos.

- ¿Cómo estás, Constance?

Nos observa, nota que Maura me tiene tomada de la mano y me ruborizo un poco.

- Bien, gracias, Jane. Adolorida, pero ya me inmovilizaron el tobillo, me dieron pastillas para el dolor y Ángela me está cuidando.

Me sonríe y se dirije a su hija.

- Maura, por favor, ve a la presentación de mi cuadro, es una pena que no esté yo ahí.

- ¡Pero mamá!, acabas de tener un accidente.

- Pero no es nada grave, además, Ángela está cuidándome, podrá llevarme a casa sin ningún problema.

Mi madre de alguna manera se hizo su cómplice de manera espontánea.

- Es cierto, además, sería una pena que se desperdiciara ese vestido que trae Jane.

- ¡Má!

Le miré molesta. Fue mi turno de hablar.

- Pero debemos saber quién fue quien les trató de atropellar.

Una voz conocida me interrumpió.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, hermana, ya lo tenemos en custodia en la estación, así que todo está resuelto.

- Frankie, ¿podrías llevarnos a casa en cuanto den de alta a Constance?

- ¡Claro, má!

Los tres pares de ojos nos observaron. Constance tomó la palabra.

- ¿Lo ves? Ya todo está arreglado, Maura, por favor, vayan en mi representación, en verdad quiero que sepan que lamento no estar ahí, diles qué sucedió y trata de distraerte.

- ¡Oh, madre!

Le dijo Maura en tono de frustración.

- Vamos, obedece a tu madre.

Remató Ángela.

- Anda, Jane, llévatela.

Suspiré, rendida, contra estas dos mujeres, no podíamos.

- Vamos, Maura, es importante para tu madre, vayamos a la exposición.

Maura también suspira, abraza a su madre, a la mía y le da un beso a Frankie.

- Gracias por todo, nos vemos después.

- Diviértanse, estaré bien, hija.

También les doy un abrazo a cada uno, espero a que Maura recoja su bolso y la tomo de la mano para salir del hospital, me parecía tan natural aquel gesto.

Aunque la galería quedaba relativamente cerca, decidimos ir en coche, mi instinto protector me domina y no deseo que le suceda nada a Maura. Debo confesar que estos tacones no me hacen la vida fácil, pero prefiero su seguridad a mi comodidad.

Cuando llegamos a la galería, un valet parking nos recibió, y luego de que él le abriera la puerta a Maura, decidí ser yo la que le diera la mano y le ayudara a bajar. A pesar de haber sufrido un accidente, lucía muy bien. Bueno, prácticamente en todo momento Maura me parecía adorable, inclusive cuando se levantaba de la cama con su cabello rubio rojizo revuelto.

Entrando a la galería todas las miradas giraron a vernos, Maura no soltó mi mano y reconoció a uno de los organizadores, inmediatamente me arrastró con ella para hablar sobre lo sucedido con Constance. A pesar de mi resistencia a estar con ella en medio de toda aquella "alta sociedad", sus apretones de mano y sus sonrisas me hacían sentir segura.

- Oh, pobre Consntance, y qué consideraciones para nosotros, con gusto hubiéramos pospuesto el evento.

- No, Sammy, no era necesario, ella está muy apenada, pero les manda sus saludos y desea que todo sea un éxito.

- Constance era nuestra oradora para la inauguración, ¿verdad que podrás darnos algunas palabras en su nombre?

Maura se quedó sin palabras, eso no lo esperaba. Sammy la miró con insistencia y súplica. Me acerqué al oído de Maura.

- Vamos Maura, tu madre nos hizo un encargo y estoy segura que lo harás muy bien.

Volteó a verme con una sonrisa de esperanza.

- ¿Lo crees?

- Sip.

Le dije sin reparos. Sorpresivamente me jaló con ella al pequeño podio que habían preparado.

- ¡Maaauraaaa!

Le dije bajito.

- Ven, si estás aquí, me saldrá bien.

Enrojezco por completo. Así que estoy aquí, un poco atrás de ella en su discurso de apertura de la exposición. Fue conmovedor escuchar cómo expresó su admiración por Constance y el compromiso que su madre tenía con la comunidad gay.

Bajando del estrado, otra vez me toma de la mano y repentinamente estamos rodeadas de admiradores de su madre y patrocinadores de la galería. Se acercan los meseros para ofrecernos copas y canapés.

- ¡Hola, Maura! …

Toda la gente la saluda, casi todos ellos la conocían de más jóven. Es toda una revelación verla en su medio, rodeada de las personas que la conocen en la faceta social. Se desenvuelve con naturalidad, pero lo que me conmueve por completo, es su seguridad al estar conmigo, yo, la policía ruda que no tiene prácticamente amigos y no tiene mucho tema de conversación porque mi pasatiempo es el beisbol y apreciar una buena cerveza frente a la televisión.

- ¿Quién es esta preciosura que te acompaña?

Rompen mi hilo de pensamiento, es un hombre que prácticamente me desnuda con la mirada ¡qué desagradable! Y creí que Dean era el idiota más grande con el que había lidiado hoy.

- Mi mejor amiga, Jane.

No muy sutilmente Maura me vuelve a tomar del brazo y me ofrece un canapé. ¿Es una alucinación mía o Maura está siendo territorial?

- ¡Hola, Jane! Gusto en conocerte, Patrick.

- Buenas noches, Patrick.

- ¿Gustas una copa?

- Qué amable, pero ya tiene suficiente para beber, ¿verdad, Jane?

Muy bien, acabo de confirmar que Maura está defendiendo un territorio.

- Sí, muchas gracias, Patrick, por hoy he tomado suficiente.

- Compermiso, vamos a observar algunas de las obras de arte.

Dijo Maura con una sonrisa que conozco bien, fue forzada. Me preocupé.

- ¿Estás bien, Maura?

- Sip, todo bien.

No le creo, pero lo dejaré retiramos de ese círculo, pero luego nos vimos rodeadas de otros tantos invitados. Aunque no soy muy sociable ni sabía mucho de arte, siendo policía estoy entrenada para hacer preguntas y escuchar, así que no fue difícil sostener conversaciones sencillas con todos ellos.

- ¡Hola, Maura! ¿Jane, verdad?

- Si, hola de nuevo, Sonya.

Ahora nos encontramos con otra de las organizadoras del evento. Comentamos sobre el trabajo de Constance y nos relató algunas de las peripecias para organizar el evento. Por un momento creí estar alucinando, pero Sonya aprovechó cada oportunidad para propiciar que Maura se distrajera con otros invitados, mientras ella se encargaba de acaparar la conversación conmigo. El colmo fue cuando pidió a Maura que nos trajera una última copa, la médico forense estaba fúrica, y lo supe porque no tenía palabras para contestarle a Sonya.

Llegamos a la terraza donde estaba el ensamble de jazz, comenzó a tocar piezas conocidas para que los invitados se animaran a bailar un poco. Sonya se inclinó hacia mí y aprovechó para coquetearme tomándome del hombro. Maura ya venía de regreso y sus ojos parecía que podían arrojar lumbre en cualquier momento.

Hábilmente Sonya sonrió para ver a Maura.

- Maura, supongo que no tendrás problema que invite a bailar a Jane.

Observé cómo los ojos de Maura brillaron porque estaba a punto de derramar una lágrima. No podía creer los avances descarados de esta mujer. Sonya era agradable, pero mi corazón estaba con Maura y no iba a meter la pata por segunda ocasión en el día, así que suspiré, estiré la mano para recibir las copas que traía Maura y sin mayor aviso se las dejé a Sonya.

- Muchas gracias, Sonya, pero vengo acompañada

A Maura se le ilumina la cara, hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para no reírse de la cara que puso Sonya. Pareció regresar su voz y su sentido de oportunidad, sin perder un momento más, me invita.

- ¿Bailamos, Jane?

- Sí, Maura, gracias.

Todo mi rostro se ruboriza, sonrío ampliamente y me dejo guiar hacia un pequeño espacio entre los macetones que enmarcaban la terraza. Ahora mi mano izquierda está en su mano derecha, a poca distancia de su pecho, y su mano izquierda me jala del talle para aproximarme a su torso.

Me siento envuelta en un halo de neblina color de rojo, como mi vestido. Escuchamos la melodía y mientras nos observamos detenidamente, me acostumbro a bailar con Maura. Es la primera vez que bailo con una mujer.

De pronto se acerca todavía más. Aunque somos de diferentes estaturas, se las arregla para alcanzar a rozar mi mejilla y mi oído.

- Gracias por ponerte el vestido rojo, me pareció que era el adecuado para ti.

Mi corazón comienza a latir más rápido y mis mejillas están ardiendo, ¿Maura está tratando de coquetear conmigo? Tengo que decirle algo, me está matando la curiosidad.

- Gracias, por el vestido y por la invitación, Maura. Francamente no hubiese querido estar en los zapatos de Patrick ni de Sonya, tus ojos parecía que arrojarían lumbre en cualquier momento.

Ahora es el turno de Maura para enrojecerse.

- Oh, no es cierto, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Maura, no te atrevas a decirme que no es cierto, te ví, ¡Casi no te reconozco! Nunca te había visto actuar de esa manera. ¿Te sucede algo? ¿No te caen bien esas personas?

Por un lado, la estoy presionando, pero por otro, le estoy dando oportunidad de escapar si no quiere decir nada al respecto.

- No los puedo culpar.

Comienza a hablar, pero parece que trata de cuidar las palabras que dice. La observo con mis cejas fruncidas, en un gesto para preguntarle qué más tiene qué decir.

- Todos se quieren acercar a ti porque toda tú pareces resplandecer hoy, Jane Rizzoli, te ves encantadora en ese vestido, tu cabello luce brillante y tu sonrisa, hipnotiza.

Ya no siento donde comienza el rojo del vestido y el rojo de mi piel por escuchar las palabras halagadoras de Maura.

- Para los hombres y para las mujeres eres una mujer bastante tentadora.

Logro recuperar mi voz y le digo.

- ¡Qué pena para ellos que viniera acompañada!

Maura ríe, me encanta el sonido de su risa.

- Contestando a tu pregunta sobre lo que me sucede…

Suspira, y me mira a los ojos fijamente.

- …me sucede que no olvidaré esta noche, porque esta noche estoy bailando contigo, así, mejilla con mejilla. Cuando me sonríes, tienes la habilidad de quitarme el aliento, y hacerme olvidar de todo. No quiero que nadie más esté compartiendo mi espacio contigo.

Escucharla me deshace por dentro. En ese momento yo ya no veía a nadie a nuestro alrededor, parecía que estábamos Maura y yo solas, en nuestro propio mundo. Aproveché la cercanía y le hablé al oído.

- No quiero estar en otro lugar que no sea contigo, Maura.

Otra vez, se ruborizó. Sus brazos acercaron mi torso, y yo rodeo su cuello, me mira fijamente a los ojos.

- Vámonos de aquí, Jane.

Sin decir muchas palabras, salimos de la galería, tomamos mi coche y fuimos hasta mi departamento. Ahí abrí la puerta y me parecía todo un nuevo lugar, a pesar de haber compartido tantas noches de descanso con Maura ahí. Nos quitamos las chaquetas y las colgamos en las sillas de la cocina, de pronto, otra vez Maura me llevó a bailar con música inaudible al centro del pasillo.

- Soy tu dama de rojo, Maura.

Susurré en su oído.

- Te amo, Jane.

Así de simple fue su declaración, pero tras esa velada, tenía que creer que lo que decía era cierto y muy en serio. Maura no tenía experiencia para mentir, y me alegra que no la tenga para situaciones como esta. No resistí rozar sus labios lentamente, me incliné para probar su sabor por primera vez; ella me correspondió. Me pareció tan natural, tan tierno y sin prisas, sin pretensiones. Ahora ella era quien me quitaba el aliento en aquel beso lleno de sentimientos. Escuché como mis zapatos golpearon el piso al quitármelos y sentí sus manos alcanzando en mi espalda el cierre del vestido. Las dos caminábamos entre nuestros besos, sabíamos muy bien a dónde queríamos llegar.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en mi cama percibiendo el calor del cuerpo desnudo de Maura en mi pecho. Besé su cabello revuelto en su frente, con mis ojos seguí la línea de su cuerpo, pequeño, suave, cálido. Mis ojos se detuvieron en el extremo del cuarto, ahí ví que estaba muy bien extendido mi vestido rojo, colgado de las puertas del vestidor. Sonreí inevitablemente, amaba a Maura con todo y sus pequeñas manías.

* * *

_**A/N**: ¿Les agradó? No puedo evitar las canciones románticas y los finales dulces. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
